Conventionally, as a technique of containing a flavor component (alkaloid including a nicotine component, for example) in a flavor source, there are known a technique of utilizing a tobacco source itself as a flavor source and a technique of extracting a flavor component from the tobacco source so that a flavor source base material is allowed to carry the component.
In the above-described techniques, an impurity component included in the tobacco source may badly affect a smoking flavor, etc., and thus, it is desired to selectively separate/reduce the impurity component only from the tobacco source, however, existing techniques have a problem in that a complicate process is needed, and therefore, easy implementation at low cost is difficult.